diamondclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:StarClan/@comment-173.72.160.138-20160116033204
this, is how you acctually roleplay~ White flakes of ice drifted slowly from the heavy gray clouds, their detailed bodies landing softly on the other piles and piles of more alabaster flakes. A thin crust of frost formed on the top of the leaf-bare precipitation, causing it to crunch underpaw. Many paw-prints and body indents littered the StarClan clearing, betraying the spots where cats had once been. They weaved in and out of the tunnel entrance, looking like a messily weaved basket. New snowfall laied themselves on top of the copious indents, but not quite covering them yet. Yes, it snowed in StarClan too. Yet is was a wonderful snow, the kind of snow that all kits lobed and enjoyed. It wasn't leaf-bare, but the StarClan ranks felt the same chills (though smaller) as the cats below them. Silvery and starry-like cats rushed about their territory, looking much like normal territory on the earth, but always beautiful. Prey never ran out, and the cats flourished about, hunting, chatting, or contemplating over prophecies. In the middle of the clearing there was a fresh (very large) indent, which had not been left. In it lay a dark main-coon, passed out from unusual sickness. The snow falling dusted his ebony pelt as a past ShadowClan leader, Spiderstar, sniffed him anxiously. Deep inside the medicine cats' den, there lay a gray she cat, her head rested gently on her paws. Thin lids covered her pale green optics, held down by her long black lashes. Suddenly, a yowl woke her from her slumber, and her papper-thin ears pricked, her eye-lids fluttering. "Spiderstar?" she murmured through pursed rubbery, dark gray lips. A moment later, her brain processed what she had just heard. "Ravenfire!" she exclaimed, hopping up to all four paws, sparks flashing from her pelt in fear. Her senses immediately cleared, ready for action. Bringing her attention back to the clearing, she burst out of her den, searching for the smaller body of Spiderstar and the larger body of Ravenfire. Soon she spodded the dark furred pair sitting in the middle of the clearing. "Spiderstar! What happened? Did you see? Is he breathing?" the past ThunderClan medicine cat meowed frantically, staring wide-eyed at her. It was pretty unfair to throw so many questions at the tired leader, but Eveningsong was to anxious. The gray she blinked the white snow from her long lashes and hurried over, leaning on the main-coon's body, checking his breathing and heart beat. His breaths were ragged and raspy, and he suddenly leaned over and coughed up blood, splattering the snow with dark red ooze. Eveningsong's pale green optics grew wide, her body standing rigid and her eyes locked onto the blood. Suddenly, she spoke, her choice coming out barely adudible in a hoarse way. All the gathered cats had to strain to hear.' "It will come, an age of death that none can stop by tooth and claw, but by minds. Only one can save us all, one of little importance now. Guidance they will need for these horrible times."'Eveningsong's eyes cleared, the cloudy mist gone. She raised her gray-furred head, addressing the cats around her. "Cat's of StarClan, I have been given a message. We must diliver it to the Clans as soon as possible." she meowed, her eyes fearful. Ravenfire had gotten up, his face twisted in confusion. "But I thought StarClan cats didn't get hurt or sick?" he murmured padding away. A orange band's hits she-cat bolted through the throng of cats that was starting to trickle away. Eveningsong turned to look at the small cat. "Yes? What is it Speckledpaw?" she meowed, eyes betraying her interest. The apprentice's fur was fluffed up. "Finchstar and Tinyberry have arrived, miss," she meowed dipping her head. "Really?" Eveningsong replied, "Here already? And together? How convinent! I will take Darkenstar, Sparrowstar, Gorsefang, Speckledpaw, Delicateheart, Nightsoul, Dreampool, Hawkclaw, and Firestar with me to meet rem in a dream. And yes, they will be sharing the same dream." She turned on her heel, the starry cats called following her. The gray feline turned suddenly. "Speckledpaw, don't call me miss, I am of no importance to be called such a thing," she meowed briskly to the orange dappled molly. The group soon reached a dip in the earth, a tunnel leading down. Eveningsong slipped in, followed by the others. There was a water stop suddenly in front of them, defying gravity and acting as a sparkling wall. The gray molly peered in, seeing the great rock, Finchstar and Tinyberry 'waking up' next to it. The old medicine cat shrugged, plunging in. To the high ranks below, it seemed like the stars were thundering from the sky, and landinlightly on the ground, but they just pushed trough and they were short down to 'earth'. The feline padded forward.''' "Greetings Tinyberry and Finchstar," '''she meowed nodding to each in turn. Before either could speak, she held her tail up for silence. "I know you have a lot of questions, but we have something very important to talk you." Speckledpaw stepped forward. "It will come, an age of death that none can stop by tooth and claw," she meowed, sparks bouncing off her pelt. She stepped back and Nightsoul stepped up. "It can be stopped by minds," he meowed, blue yes glowing like icy fire. Dreampool stepped up. "Only one can save us all, one of little importance now," she meowed, her gaze flashing with softness. Last Darlenstar stepped up, his stormy gray gaze solemn. "Guidance they will need in these terrible times," he meowed in his gravelly voice.